unchaste
by TheYamiNeko
Summary: Jasper and Bella stay behind after a latenight class. The tension is thick as they look at each other, both knowing what they secretly craved for months now. Jasper/Bella, OOC, ONESHOT, SMUT, Rated M for a reason, unfaithfullnes implied! don't like? Don't read...


Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Lyrics by " **LIZ PHAIR-Flower"**

* * *

 _ **Every time I see your face**_  
 _ **I think of things unpure unchaste**_

* * *

She saw him standing in the darker corner of the room. The class had ended a few minutes ago but she had stayed back to carry some chairs back into the classroom. He glanced at her, giving her a knowing smile before walking over.

"May I help you with that one?"

The other students had already left, they were now alone in the dimly lit room.

"That'd be lovely..." she muttered under her breath.

He made her nervous. The good kind of nervous were your toes curl and your belly tingles. The one were you get this fluttering feeling in the pit of your stomach and that curses right through your core.

She was also pretty sure that he knew how she felt about him. Sometimes when she caught his eyes he would smirk at her, one brow slightly raised, his golden orbs shining. He was an empath. He knew.

They carried the chairs in silence, making their way through the empty hallways and into another room that was empty except for the already assembled chairs.

When she put the last one down he closed in on her. That devilish smile still on his lips. The tingling sensation between her legs grew with anticipation. She had wanted to be alone with him for so long now. His blond locks fell into his eyes as he ran his gaze down her body appreciatively.

Her movements were swift as she pressed herself to him, pushing him against the wall. The first collision of their lips wasn't gentle. It was needing and urgent. Leaving no room for questions.

They were not here to talk, she did not stay back to carry stupid wooden chairs into another room and he had not helped her because he was polite. Which to an extend he surely was, but right now there was nothing polite in the way he was intruding her personal space, taking advantage of her little gasps as he plundered her mouth with his tongue.

Over the last few weeks they had devoured each other with their eyes. She had constantly pictured them together. In a dark alley, on the shiny black piano of his brother, up against a wall. There was no room for a comfy bed or couch in her fantasies. Those places were for making love. And she did not want to make love... she wanted to fuck. To finally be touched in that way his brother was never going to.

She kissed him roughly, pressing her chest into his, grinding her center against his leg. They were soon panting, both fighting for dominance, both ringing for breath. A breath he didn't necessarily need. She finally let go of his lips to nibble along his jaw, her breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Leaving a hot trail in its wake that left him shuddering.

His hands found their way into her hair, pulling her face back to his as he drowned her in another heated kiss, moving his leg up against her core. She was already squirming, moaning into his mouth as he finally broke the kiss again.

Her face was delightfully flushed, eyes sparkling, dark with lust. Her fingers moved downwards, finding the zip of his trousers. She made quick work of them, freeing him in one swift movement. He did not protest when she sank down to her knees then. His smile was knowing, his hands still in her hair, guiding her. He leaned back, watching as she stroked his length a few times before licking her lips.

She looked into his eyes once more, satisfied to see him full of anticipation, before finally licking the tip of him. She drew her tongue around the head of his cock, wetting him while she still stroked him with her hand. She took her time, her tongue traveling up and down his length, concentrating on the frenulum. When he breathed out the first moan she finally took him into her mouth. Sliding down as far as she could and pumping the rest with her hand. The skin of his most intimate parts was smooth and soft, hard underneath and as cool to the touch as the rest of him. She loved the sensation of his coldness under her tongue and relished in the feeling of the slowly warming skin.

Her mouth was hot and wet, her cheeks hollowing with every stroke. She applied just the right amount of pressure at the underside to make him groan.

She smiled around his cock, humming in content. The vibrations made him squirm even more and he pulled her hair, fastening his grip in her long tresses.

She moved her head up and down, stroking him with her hand in the same rhythm and moaned around him. She released his cock from her mouth with a small "plop" and smiled up at him.

A small drop of precum had already gathered at the tip and she made a show out of licking it up, looking him directly into the eyes.

With another groan, he let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes, relishing the sensation of her hot mouth on his cock and her skilled hands working him.

She swiveled her tongue around the head once more before descending upon him again. She was working him faster now, sucking and licking, moaning around him. One hand stroking the parts her lips didn't reach, the other down in her own pants, pleasuring herself while she sucked him off. They were both quivering with lust as the passion built in their stomachs, coiling and unraveling before coiling tightly again. The smell of her arousal was permitting the air and made him unbelievably harder yet. Just when e thought he could not take anymore he felt the telltale signs of her impending orgasm and reflected her emotions back at her, increasing the pleasure they both felt tenfold.

He came with a small shout of her name, his legs shaking, his hands gripping her head furiously as she swallowed what he was shooting down her throat. He let out a shuddering breath as she freed him from her pink lips, tugging him back into his pants and raised to her feet again.

She wiped away the small trail of wetness from her mouth with the back of her hand, a satisfied grin on her lips. He tasted sweet on her lips. Leaning in she zipped him up again.

Her mouth against his ear she breathed "See you Thursday." and with a last kiss to his cheek she left.

She had not gotten what she wanted in the first place but it was a start and next Thursday, there was no doubt, he would be shagging her up against the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know... still no new chapter for BD?! I am writing it. Promise. I'm not through with this story and I will continue it but the chapter proofed to be rather diffucult to write and everytime I tried to get the Blowjob right I was picturing the scene like this one. Which is pretty OOC and I want BD to be as true to the characters as possible (and I know they are OOC already)  
So this little short smutfic was to get it out of my system and hopefully I'm now able to write the chapter for BD ;)

Hope you liked it. I wasn't sure if I should include their names but liked the kind of mysterious vibes from not doing it.

Please leave a review if you liked it! And if you haven't had a chance to read my other fic, Beautiful Disaster you might wanna try it. It's less smutty but still good.. I hope ;)


End file.
